


Perfect Storm (fanart)

by Halfanheart158



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfanheart158/pseuds/Halfanheart158
Summary: I made this fanart to thank Cherrystreet for this wonderful story. I hope you like it.http://archiveofourown.org/works/10026656/chapters/22348409





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrystreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrystreet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perfect Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026656) by [cherrystreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrystreet/pseuds/cherrystreet). 



I absolutely loved your story! It is so beautifully written. Love requires work, communication and nothing should be taken for granted. Even the most beautiful and passionate love stories are bound to end if you let them die over time. You need to take care of it like a flower. That's why I was overwhelmed while reading as it felt so genuine and mature. 


End file.
